


Between the Shore and the Sea

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I like my fairytales ok?, Little Mermaid Retelling, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: It's the story you all know, but not like you know it. Because it's not a precocious crustacean aiding our pretty little princess. Nor is it the first time this story's happened





	Between the Shore and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This, was, long. I'm drained, but it was a labor of love. Hope you all enjoy it!

Some people’s luck was absolutely incredible. The notion that a simple royal chef could become the king of the seas himself, after the previous king wanted nothing more to do with the ocean and no longer had any heirs was staggering. No one knew what had caused the disappearance of the crown princess all those years ago, but they knew it had affected the old king badly. Badly enough to give up his crown, lineage, and legacy to his most loyal subject. Most merpeople thought it would be the royal advisor, or the royal sorceress, but both had been passed over in favor of the man who spoke not with his words but with his meals. The chef, Tom, had been taken in, officially adopted by the old king, and then handed the crown. Knowing nothing about how to rule a kingdom the courtiers were eager to curry favor with the simple servant who had become so fast and highly elevated. But, for his lack of political skills, Tom was an excellent judge of character and he had all the brown nosers discarded of, rewarding the ones who had been his friends long before fortune had knocked on his door.

Those true friends proved excellent members of his council, and at their behest he brokered a marriage deal with the daughter of a minor noble from the Asiatic seas. When Sabine arrived it was love at first sight and the two were happy to be married. Together they bore a daughter, and the old king even deigned to appear at the little one’s naming ceremony. Tom had been grateful for the chance to thank the former monarch for all he had done, but the old king had merely looked at the newly christened Marinette and pulled the young king aside.

“Your child is your most precious treasure of all,” he advised Tom, “Never forget that Thomas. And be wary, for there are thieves untold who would steal that treasure away.”

“Marinette?” Tom had asked, “Are you certain?”

“Beware the surface dwellers my boy,” the king warned him, “Never trust a human, never let merfolk interact with them, never let a human  _ see _ them, and you will be fine. All that you love will be safe. But, stray from this path, and you stand to lose  _ everything _ you care about.”

It was an ominous warning, and as such one well heeded. The old king also handed over his trident, the symbol of authority, and a source of magic that was otherwise unreachable by other merfolk, or other sea creatures.

“Take it,” the old king had insisted, “I have no use for it anymore, and you have more than proven yourself worthy of bearing it.”

And so, time had passed. Marinette grew, and after an incident in which their precocious daughter had nearly gotten herself and her mother captured by a fishing net, Tom realized the truth in the old king’s words. He set about reinforcing the laws about straying too near the surface. They were merfolk, and the bottom of the sea was where they belonged. Still, near the nearer beds of the ocean, the light still filtered down, down, down, warming the waves, occasionally casting shadows down into the depths when boats passed overhead. Merfolk now remembered to fear the surface dwellers, and to avoid them. Well, all of them except for one. The crown princess Marinette. She was fascinated by humans, and as she gained more and more independence she was often found sneaking off to collect treasures from the wrecks of human ships that had sunk below the waves.

By the time she was fourteen, the King was desperate. By the time she was fifteen, he was ready to tear out his hair. Marinette was his treasure, and he didn’t want anything bad to happen to her. Of course, that was when his luck had struck again. His guards had reported finding a mermaid swimming around dazed and confused and seemingly having no recollection of her past. When she’d been brought before the king she’d proven all that true, only knowing her name. Nathalie. But no one knew of a Nathalie, and the king had the entire ocean searched for her family. When asked if she wanted him to attempt to use the trident to restore the lost knowledge of herself and her past, Nathalie had quailed. She hadn’t been able to explain why, but had politely declined even though it was obvious to anyone paying attention she was frightened of the object, though she’d had no possible way of seeing before no.

So, with nowhere else to go, she’d been invited to stay on at the palace. One might think that having a mermaid with no memory would have not been the stroke of luck he’d been looking for in regards to his precocious pearl Marinette, but they would be wrong. It took merely two months for Nathalie to prove herself far more competent than the simple tasks she’d been given. It had only taken another month for her to rise to such a high position in his court that she was the only one Tom trusted to keep an eye on Marinette. Which, for Nathalie, meant her days had gone from sorting legislation and documents to chasing after some headstrong and reckless teenager. Constant supervision, the King had ordered, and Nathalie was never one to fail in her duties if she could help it. But boy, did she regret it.

It had now been a year since she had offhandedly said that a teenager as prone to mischief as Marinette needed constant supervision and guidance. Things that her little friend Tikki attempted to provide, but could not entirely curb. But Nathalie -Tom had apparently reasoned- with her frank, straightforward, and no-nonsense attitude, she would be just what his daughter needed. Unfortunately, Marinette’s response to Nathalie’s presence was usually just to wait for a moment when Nathalie would be properly distracted and slip away, just like all the other guardians she’d had thus far. The only difference was that Nathalie was smart, and she’d gotten to know Marinette a little before fully taking on the responsibility. Nathalie paid attention, and thus she was usually able to catch Marinette before she’d wandered off too far. Eventually though, Nathalie had had to admit to the king that perhaps banning her from exploring the wrecks would only encourage her to do it more, because she knew it was expressly forbidden, and she was at the age where rebellion was the only name of the game. Tom had expressed his wariness, but agreed to allow it so long as Nathalie followed from a safe distance and no one saw where either of them went.

The one good thing about living under the ocean was that it was vast. It was vast and there were a good number of ways to throw someone off your trail. Nathalie watched Marinette collect silly little trinkets from the ship. Nothing valuable, and had startled the girl once to let her know her father had revoked his decision on allowing her to visit the sunken ships. It was hoped this might curb her curiosity about them. And for a time, it did. And Tom began to trust his daughter to her own devices. But then… the day of the royal celebration. Nearly a year after Nathalie had come to the kingdom she’d been tasked with organizing this event. Everything had been flawless, up until Marinette had not shown for the entire event. Nathalie couldn’t handle the shame, she was mortified and livid at the same time. This was to be the pinnacle of her rise within the mercourt. The thing that cemented her as more than her past, or lack thereof. And Marinette had gone and thrown everything into chaos. King Tom was absolutely furious, and since the man was slow to anger, there was something to be said for that, especially when -while trying to defend Marinette- Tikki had accidentally let slip that Marinette had gone up to the surface to see some seagull. Nathalie had instantly been put back on babysitter duty, and she followed after Marinette. That had been how she found the grotto.

Everything Marinette had ever collected from the wrecks, it was all right here. Neatly organized and displayed. Baubles, knicknacks, trinkets, gadgets, all of it was right here. Nathalie was astounded at just how much the princess had managed to gather in once space. And Marinette lamented to Tikki,

“Maybe he’s right Tikki,” Marinette said, attention fully fixed on a fork. Though why it being a human fork as opposed to a regular one made it worthy of collecting, Nathalie didn’t know.

“What do you mean Marinette?”

“Maybe Papa’s right,” Marinette sighed, setting the utensil to the side, “Maybe there  _ is _ something wrong with me.”

“Marinette,” Tikki soothed, patting the girl’s head with a fin, “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“I just don’t see things the way he does,” Marinette remarked, “I can’t, I mean; how can a world that makes such wonderful things be so bad?”

“He’s just worried about you Marinette,” Tikki advised, “He only wants to keep you safe.”

“I’m sixteen years old, I’m not a child anymore!”

Tikki had nothing to say to that, so she merely let Marinette ramble on about all the things she had learned from what she collected, and how all she wanted was to learn more. That’s why she went to the surface. Nathalie couldn’t help but feel bad for her. Memory or no, she knew what it felt like to have an aspect about her that no one understood. Having no past  _ was _ the thing that kept her separated from the rest of society. Even so, for some reason being surrounded by all of these human objects was giving Nathalie a headache. She swam forward and accidentally knocked something with her tail, catching Tikki and Marinette’s attention.

“Nathalie!” she exclaimed, “What… what are you doing here?”

“Marinette, what is all this?”

“Oh,” and here she became bashful, “It’s just, my… collection,” the way her tone went at the end made it sound more like a question than a statement.

“I see,” Nathalie nodded, picking up a fishing hook and examining it, “Do you have any idea what your parents, especially your father would say if they saw-”

“You’re not going to tell them, are you?” Tikki interrupted.

Nathalie sighed, “No,” she relented, “But you can’t be spending so much time down here by yourself. It’s not befitting of a future ruler. Come now,” she took Marinette by the hand and began leading her out of the grotto, “Let’s get you home and-”

Again, before Nathalie could finish something else had caught the princess’ attention. A dark shadow that floated overhead.

“What do you suppose-” Marinette said thoughtfully, breaking away and swimming to get a closer look. Nathalie felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach, she knew what it was, but more importantly that it meant nothing good.

She breached the water to find Marinette swimming closer and closer to the ship. Nathalie was torn, if she went after Marinette she increased the risk of them both being seen and exposing merkind to the humans. If she didn’t… there was no telling what kind of trouble that girl would get herself into. Nathalie followed as close as swimming right next to the hull, whisper-hissing for Marinette to come down from where she’d clambered up the side and was peeking through an opening onto the deck. What Marinette saw there, Nathalie couldn’t tell, but her face was lighting up, and she’d never before seemed so happy.

As for what Marinette was seeing; it was humans. So many humans. Up close and personal. It was amazing. And a black cat that was poking around sniffing and wincing at certain things. He was the one who discovered Marinette, staring at her for a long period of time with his acid green eyes before delivering a single lick to her cheek and strutting away. Marinette touched the spot where the rough tongue had touched her with mild curiosity, only for it to be diverted when she heard a voice call out,

“Plagg!” the cat responded to this, and leapt into the arms of a blonde man. He had verdant eyes and a playful demeanor as he danced around with the feline. Marinette was instantly entranced. He was so… handsome, and kind.

And then she watched as an older looking man called for attention. He then revealed a large statue, carved in the likeness of the blonde, stating, “Happy Birthday Adrien,”

“Thank you Father,” the man, Adrien, had responded.

“Of course,” the father continued, “I  _ had _ hoped it might be a wedding present,”

Adrien gave a slightly terse smile, “Father, you’re not still upset that things didn’t work out with Princess Tsurugi, are you? I just… I wanted to marry love, like you and mom did. All I need to do is find the right one.”

“Adrien,” his father sighed as they strode over to the rail on the deck, away from the crowd and unknowingly closer to Marinette, “It’s not just me you know… the whole kingdom is anxious to see you happily settled down.”

“I know Father,” Adrien relented, “And you know I hate to disappoint you. I just haven’t found the person I’m meant to be with yet. Princess Kagami was great, please don’t mistake me on that… but she felt… like a friend, or a sister. We were too similar to be told apart. I don’t want to feel like I’m talking to a mirror when I’m with my spouse.”

“I notice you keep using words aside from girl or wife,” Gabriel remarked, “Is there something you wish to tell me?”

“I haven’t found anyone yet, Father,” Adrien let out a little laugh, “But I’m not going to limit my options, you know?”

“Regardless of who you marry, you still need to create an heir, that is something that cannot be avoided son.”

“I’m aware. But when I know, I’ll know. How did you describe it once? That it hits you, like lightning.”

At that moment thunder echoed ominously in the distance. Then came cries of an oncoming hurricane. No matter how well prepared they might have been nothing can stop mother nature when she’s on the rampage. Marinette had safely jumped back into the water before anything dangerous had struck the ship, but the inhabitants onboard weren’t so lucky. The ship was utterly decimated by the winds and rains. Debris coated the surface of the water, and among everything there was a frantic cry of, “Adrien!”

Marinette knew the voice belonged to Adrien’s father. But where could Adrien be? Then she saw him, barely conscious and clinging to a piece of driftwood. And then he slipped beneath the waves. Instantly Marinette dove after him, but something stopped her. A hand, at her wrist, that belonged to Nathalie.

“Nathalie let me go,” Marinette ordered, tugging ineffectually at the other woman to make her release her hand, “I have to save him,”

“No, Marinette.” Nathalie said firmly, “We need to get away from this place as fast as we can,”

“But he’ll die if I don’t!”

“We can’t risk being seen, even to save a-” the descent brushed the messy blonde locks away from Adrien’s face, and Nathalie looked upon him. Something about him… she was suddenly struck with a painful throbbing in her temples, quickly spreading through her head, “Ah!” in order to try and relieve the sharp stings Nathalie let go, gripping at her head as though if she didn’t hold onto it it was likely to split apart.

Marinette raced down and heaved up the human. After a great deal of effort she broke through the surface and began swimming to shore. Thankfully, her prince hadn’t swallowed too much water. Marinette rested in the shallows while bracing him on the dry land. She was worried she hadn’t been quick enough, and that Adrien was dead. But then, she saw him breathing, and dared to brush a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. He was alive!

Nathalie was resting on a rock nearby, utterly exhausted after everything that had happened. When she gazed upon Marinette her mouth dropped open. The teenager was fussing over him as though he were the most important thing in the world. And then, Marinette began to sing. This was bad, this was very bad. Mermaids had magic in their songs, but most merfolk forgot that because it only worked on surface dwellers in the first place. Mersong was a declaration of love as much as anything, which meant that Marinette was falling in love with the human. Nathalie wanted to do something to stop her, but every time she looked at the prince -and he was a prince judging from the fine quality of his clothing- her headache returned. So all she could do now was cling to the rock, and helplessly watch. Then, the prince began to stir, and Nathalie just  _ knew _ he’d gotten a look at Marinette. But before he could do anything about it, that black cat that had been on the ship began to yowl, leaping into his master’s arms and nestling. Both Marinette and Nathalie retreated further into the sea, where they could watch unobserved. The human’s father, a king presumably, held his child tight, staring daggers at the sea.

“Father…” Adrien responded slowly to his parent’s questioning, “Someone… rescued me.”

“Rescued you?” Gabriel didn’t quite believe it.

“Yes,” Adrien sighed dreamily, “It was a girl, she was singing and she had… the most beautiful voice.”

Gabriel almost believed his son for a moment, before shaking his head and asserting, “Nonsense. You’ve swallowed too much seawater is all.”

Marinette had to be dragged away from her vantage point long after both men had left the shore. Nathalie had only watched insofar as to make certain Marinette wasn’t spotted. But the voices, they sounded familiar. And the name, Adrien… it rung a bell, but only one that caused the throbbing in Nathalie’s head to intensify. She and the princess had returned to the sea, where Nathalie had vented her frustrations at the princess.

“A human, Marinette!” she lamented, pacing back and forth, “You just  _ had _ to save a  _ human _ . You know that contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly prohibited. And this little infatuation you’ve developed, do you know what your father is going to say? What he’s going to  _ do _ when he finds out about this?” and suddenly, she looked scared, “He’s going to blame me, because I was supposed to be keeping an eye on you. This was never supposed to happen!”

“Calm down,” Tikki advised, “Marinette did a good thing. And the King won’t find out if we never tell him, right?”

Nathalie took a deep breath, “You’re right. I got a little out of hand back there. This whole thing had just been so- Marinette?” she questioned, “Are you even listening to me?”

Marinette was staring off dreamily into space, eyes completely unfocused and a stupid grin plastered across her face.

Nathalie sighed and pinched the space between her brows, “I’ll take that as a no then. Oh goodness, a  _ human _ . What are we going to do?”

In the end, no one had to do anything. Because Tom had noticed Marinette’s behavior and pressed Nathalie on it. Nathalie was a good liar, but between the stress of the weight of the secret and the king’s behavior, implicating that he already knew Marinette had fallen in love with a human, she’d panicked. And then, she’d talked. Sabine had been there and able to calm the worst of his anger, but he was still furious. This had been what the old king had meant. Never trust the humans, or they would take away his most precious treasure. Tom had ordered Nathalie to take him to Marinette. And Nathalie, knowing Tikki had had a surprise prepared for Marinette in the latter’s grotto, had led him there. They’d caught the princess canoodling with that lifesize statue of the prince which had sunk to the ocean’s floor. Tom had been livid when Marinette had denied logic, and as much as he hated hurting his princess, Tom had seen no other way to get through to her. In a desperate bid to keep her close and keep her safe, Tom used the power of the trident to destroy Marinette’s entire collection. Nathalie had taken her guilty conscience and waited outside.

That had been her biggest mistake yet. Because she’d left Marinette open and vulnerable to the machinations of the sea witch and her minions. They’d plied her with sweet words and convinced her to follow them to their mistress’ lair. By the time Nathalie and Tikki had arrived it was too late, the minions silenced their tongues while Volpina convinced Marinette to sign the contract. Her voice to have legs, for only three days. Nathalie knew that there was bad blood between Volpina and the current king, and that Marinette was likely being used as a pawn in Volpina’s scheme for revenge. But Marinette signed, and with the sacrifice of her voice, she sacrificed her fins. And her ability to breathe underwater. Tikki immediately broke free to help swim Marinette to the surface. Nathalie stayed behind, still somewhat restrained.

Volpina looked at the mermaid with a cold and cruel smirk, “I know what you’re thinking,” she taunted, “You’ll go running to the sea king and tell him everything. And you think he’ll find a way to get his little princess her legs back. Well,” and suddenly the witch was close, too close, and coiling tentacles all over her, “Too bad for you, but the contract’s legal. It’s binding and completely unbreakable, even for him. And pity the poor fool, he doesn’t have half the wisdom or power his predecessor did.  _ I _ could have made him great, but he chose to banish me. So now, I’m going to take back that which is rightfully mine. And I suppose you’re wondering why I’m telling you all of this, when your first instinct upon my freeing you would be to go and report all of this, right? Well, angelfish,” Volpina grabbed her chin with the sharp nailed hand, “You wouldn’t be much of a babysitter if you left the poor princess all by her lonesome, now would you? And just to make things extra interesting, not only will you be subject to the same terms as she is, I’m going to make it even  _ more _ difficult for you to do your job. From the moment you get your legs, every step you take upon the shore will feel as though you are walking on knives as they sink deep into your flesh.”

Nathalie hadn’t noticed that there was still magic burbling in the cauldron, or how it had begun to seep out and swirl around her. And all at once, she felt it, the gradual burn begin where once she’d been able to breathe with no problems. And unlike Marinette, Nathalie didn’t have Tikki to help her swim to shore. But the sea-witch made a point of proclaiming she was nothing if not benevolent, her minions propelled her until she could swim on her own. Nathalie found Marinette still attempting to get used to her new limbs. And then, the princess spotted her. Her mouth opened, likely to exclaim Nathalie’s name, but then she remembered what she had given up. Nothing for nothing, a voice for some legs. Nathalie glowered at the princess, not only had she made a foolish decision, she’d dragged Nathalie into this mess as well.

The seagull who had helped encourage Marinette’s interest in the human world had gathered up some sail cloth and rope that had washed along the shore and used it to help make the girl a dress. She was still working out how exactly she walked when that cat came along. Nathalie, having refused to get out of the water, hid behind a rock. The princeling had sure enough followed his pet.

“Plagg!” Adrien called, “Where are you going?” Plagg had gone chasing Marinette up onto a small bluff. The prince spotted this and instantly tugged the sadistic feline away, “Miss I’m so sorry about this, Plagg is really harmless he just-” and then he stopped, gazing into a pair of gorgeous bluebell eyes. The same eyes he’d seen when he’d woken after being cast into the sea. The girl smiled at him and he couldn’t help but ask, “Have we met before?”

The girl eagerly nodded. And Adrien knew, he’d found her, “It’s you then, you’re the girl, the one I’ve been looking for, right!” again she nodded, “This is wonderful, what’s your name?”

She opened her mouth to respond. But nothing came out. She looked as though she had forgotten. Adrien was concerned, “Are you alright?”

The girl tapped at her throat, as though it was the source of the problem, “You can’t speak?” Adrien asked her.

She nodded. And suddenly his hopes waned, “Oh, I’m sorry then. You… you couldn’t be who I thought you were…”

Plagg made a noise and then leapt onto the girl’s shoulders, settling himself comfortably around her like a fur stole. The girl sighed, then she seemed to be thinking, and then she was trying to communicate with her body movements. She ended up falling into his arms, she was a funny girl, and certainly beautiful but… Adrien swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth, rescuer or not, this girl clearly needed his help.

“You must have been through something terrible,” the girl nodded, “Let me take you back to my castle, we can get you settled there.”

He was beginning to walk back with her when he heard his name being called, “Adrien!” it was his father. Gabriel was rushing down and stopped when he saw his son, “I told you that you were forbidden from going near the shore, what on earth are you doing here?”

“Plagg scampered off,” Adrien offered, “I was just going looking for him.”

“You are going to give Nooroo a heart attack the way you keep frightening him like that,” Gabriel scolded. And then, he noticed her, “Who is this?”

“I’m… well I’m not sure,” Adrien admitted, “She can’t speak, so I don’t know her name.”

“Can’t she write?” Gabriel raised an unimpressed brow at her.

“Maybe we can ask her that later Father?” Adrien intervened gently, “She was washed up from a storm after all,”

Gabriel was silent a long moment, then he took in a deep breath and sighed, “Alright, let’s get her back to the castle and cleaned up.”

Nathalie was watching them from her hiding place behind the rock, and debating with herself. She didn’t want to go with the humans, but she wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on Marinette if she didn’t. So she stood to go after them, and immediately lost her balance. Much like Marinette, she was unused to her new appendages. But as she stared at them Nathalie wondered if they were really new. Nevertheless, her splashing had caught the attention of the humans. Nathalie sat, legs akimbo, in the shallows. She stared down at her lap and her legs, refusing to be further embarrassed by their judgemental stares. She heard the princeling ask, “Is she a friend of yours?”

Then there was a pause. And then a sigh. Footsteps sloshed into the water, and when Nathalie looked up she saw the king offering her a hand. Something about the condescension in his stare angered, gave her a headache, and made her want to get up without his help. So she slapped away his hand and struggled to her feet, uncaring of her state of undress. She wasn’t human, of course she wouldn’t be wearing anything that might hinder her movement in the water. Though her steps were a little unsteady, she made it to the edge of the water without any assistance. Her feet sunk into the damp sand, and then she took another step, onto the dry shore. That was when she remembered Volpina’s condition. The pain shot through her and Nathalie lost all strength in her legs, collapsing to the ground. Again, the King offered a hand to help her, and Nathalie declined it, standing once more without a problem. But the moment she took a step, the pain ripped through her again. Nathalie heard a sigh from behind her; suddenly, fabric was wrapped around her shoulders. She barely recognized it as the King’s formal jacket when suddenly arms were hooked under and around her and she was hoisted into the air.

Nathalie’s face burned red, this was utterly humiliating. And the King carried her back onto land without an issue at all. But of course, he couldn’t help rubbing it in,

“Rather than let you fall all over yourself, I’d much rather carry you. Are you certain you’re well? You don’t weigh a thing.”

Nathalie merely bristled and refused to look at him. Something about this man, his looks, his mannerisms, his very  _ voice _ left her pained, which made her annoyed. She had spent the bath with Marinette making irritated faces. They attempted to communicate, but it wasn’t until Nathalie knocked skulls with Marinette that they realized what the magic had done.

_ “So, it only suppressed our physical voices?” _ Marinette had asked.

_ “It would appear so,” _ Nathalie had replied,  _ “Personally I think it’s a good thing you don’t have your voice right now.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because you used magic to enchant him when you sang to him Marinette,” _ Nathalie had explained,  _ “Is that really the type of relationship you want, or do you want someone who loves you for who you are?” _

_ “I guess you’re right,” _

_ “On a slightly unrelated note, I suppose it’s a good thing I don’t have my voice either.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because if I did I would be yelling at you so loudly right now.” _

“You poor things,” Duusu, the head of the house, tutted as she kept watch over the water and its two occupants, “Washed up in a shipwreck, how terrible. Well, don’t you worry, we’ll get you clean and into some nice new clothes.”

Duusu hadn’t known that Nathalie had been carried into the tub by Nooroo. So when she helped Nathalie out of the tub she was surprised to see the woman collapse in pain.

“Oh dear,” she lamented, before remembering something, “Oh, wait right here deary, well, put a towel around you first, there you go. I remembered something that might be of use. I’ll be right back.”

What she had returned with was a chair, on wheels. They called it a wheelchair. How novel. But, its presence certainly explained the sloping expanses that lead to the upper levels of the castle instead of what Nathalie might have thought would be there. Strange, something about the castle told her it should have had stairs. But to be honest by this point Nathalie tried to avoid noticing anything, because any time she did she was in pain. Pain when she walked, pain when she looked, it felt like there was no relief to be had.

She spent the rest of that first day getting used to the wheelchair and how it worked. Yes, there were handles on it so that she might be pushed, but she refused to rely on anyone if she could help it. And then, Marinette had offered to push her while they were escorted to dinner. Nathalie had to admit, the princess looked lovely in her pink gown. It reminded the woman of the scales on her fin, when she’d still had it. She looked down at her own dressings, blues and pinks. Sedate and yet passionate. She wondered who’d chosen her outfit, and why this too seemed so… familiar.

“Oh don’t you two look lovely,” Duusu had gushed, “Absolutely splendid. And Miss,” she referred here to Nathalie, “You’ll certainly enjoy the accommodations his majesty has put together for your ease.” as they were walking she stopped a moment to inform her, “You do fit that outfit well, his majesty made an excellent choice, didn’t he?”

Ah, so the king had chosen this outfit for her, had he? The men were both waiting in the dining room for their guests. Adrien let obvious interest show when his eyes fell on Marinette. And it was true, she did look beautiful. Nathalie was wheeled to a place at the table, Gabriel had not remarked on her appearance, other than to discreetly rub at one of his temples. His gaze had been piercing, though he’d said nothing.

The conversation was rather one sided, if only because neither Nathalie nor Marinette could actually respond verbally. Then Gabriel called for some ink and parchment to be brought. Marinette struggled with making marks on the paper, but writing came naturally to Nathalie. And more importantly, writing in the language they spoke.

“So,” Gabriel remarked when he realized only one of them could effectively communicate, “Care to tell me why a girl near fully grown cannot write?”

_ ‘She’s better at learning spoken languages than written ones,’ _ Nathalie had explained,  _ ‘We’re not from here, our native writing system is a little different than this.’ _

“But she can understand us?” Adrien had chimed in.

_ ‘I believe my mistress more than proved that to you earlier,’ _ Nathalie had pointedly remarked.

“Very well, what are your names then,” Gabriel asked her.

_ ‘My mistress is named Marinette,’ _

“And you?”

Here she hesitated a moment, though for what reason she couldn’t say,  _ ‘Nathalie,’ _

“Nathalie,” Gabriel mulled the name over on his tongue.

“Nathalie?” Adrien repeated, now putting a hand to his head in both confusion and thought, “Why…” he asked, “Does that name sound familiar?”

“I was about to say the same,” Gabriel agreed, “Have we met before?”

_ ‘I,”  _ again she paused,  _ ‘I wouldn’t remember,’ _

“What do you mean you wouldn’t remember?” Gabriel demanded, “Either you have or you haven’t.”

“Father,” Adrien attempted to soothe.

_ ‘To tell the truth,’ _ Nathalie explained,  _ ‘I have been having problems with my memory. A short time ago I was found wandering near mistress’s home. I spoke the native language, and could write in it just fine, but I had, and still have, no recollection of my past before that.’ _

“Isn’t that doubly sad?” Adrien lamented, “Lost your memory  _ and _ in a shipwreck?”

_ ‘I am thankful for my health, and my mistress and her family. You know,’ _ Nathalie surreptitiously added,  _ ‘She’s taken a liking to you,’ _

And here the boy actually blushed, “R-really?”

_ ‘Might she not spend some time with you tomorrow?’ _

“I… I would like that. Ahem,” he cleared his throat, “Father, if it’s alright with you, might I accompany Miss Marinette on a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?”

“I don’t see why not,” Gabriel said after a moment’s deliberation, “Nooroo and Duusu will need to accompany as chaperones of course, but otherwise…”

“Thank you Father,”

MLB

Theoretically Nathalie would have liked to go on the little outing so that she could better keep an eye on the princess and her princeling. She didn’t trust that Volpina wouldn’t interfere, and Marinette had been manipulated into signing before actually reading the fine print, which likely meant that Volpina had put a clause which allowed for her interference in her own deal. She wanted the soul of the princess, though to what end Nathalie didn’t understand. But since she needed the wheelchair to move around Nathalie had stayed behind. So had the King, for that matter. Nathalie sighed, royalty was such a pain, didn’t matter if they had legs or fins, they were all irrational and irritating.

Somehow, despite the knowledge that of course there were servants there, the castle felt empty without the lively energy of the prince and princess. And Nathalie felt like she was all alone, with the king. Nathalie had rolled herself to a window in the library and was watching the waves crash against the shore when she heard the door open. Though the footsteps were muffled against the plush carpet, she knew when he was right behind her.

“Enjoying the sights?” Gabriel asked her.

Nathalie, not wanting to open herself up to conversation, merely nodded.

There was a slight pause, and then he continued, “When I was just a prince, I too enjoyed the sight of the sea.”

Something about the way he had phrased it caused Nathalie to look over at him, her expression asking,  _ “And now?” _

He let out a bitter breath of laughter, “Now, I can't stand the sight of the ocean, or the sea, or any body of water you cannot see across to the other side.”

_ That _ caught Nathalie's interest. She knew that humans often feared the sea, and all that lay below it. They had ever reason to, even merfolk feared what lay in the deepest caverns and trenches of the ocean, fathoms below where even the humans faltered. But this, this seemed like more of a personal grudge rather than the innate human fear he was supposed to have.

She cocked her head to the side, asking with her expression,  _ “Why?” _

Gabriel stared at her a moment. Nathalie had to avert her eyes, his presence caused a dull persistent throbbing in the back of her head. As had many of the people and rooms in this castle. She wondered if it had anything to do with her memories. But that was surely impossible. She knew in her heart of hearts that she had been born a mermaid. The question was, was this the first time she’d taken on legs, or not?

As she pondered these thoughts Gabriel sighed and answered her, “I met my wife because of the sea.” wife, now wasn’t that interesting, she’d yet to have seen this mysterious wife. Where was the queen? “I loved her, more than life itself. And she loved me. But for everything she’d given up to be with me, I always knew… the sea held priority in her heart; over the kingdom, over me, even over our son. She shared a great deal of stories about the sea with him, but in the end,” he sighed helplessly, “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”

Nathalie didn’t know either. She hadn’t honestly expected him to answer her unspoken question. Spoken and yet unspoken. How she hated this damn curse. She wanted her fins, she wanted her voice, she wanted her home back. Longingly she turned her attention back to the waves.

“Nathalie,” his voice was right beside her, and she jumped a little in her seat, not expecting him to have gotten that close, “What do you see when you look at the sea?”

She thought about lying. She really, truly did. But what good would it do? She couldn’t explicate anything. She chewed thoughtfully on the end of the pencil she’d been given before scratching out a single word,

_ ‘Home’ _

“Home?” Gabriel breathed, reading over her shoulder. Nathalie turned to him and nodded, pointing to the written word as if repeating and reaffirming it. A blush rose on her face when she realized he was even closer than she’d thought.

Gabriel studied her for the longest time, before shaking his head in wonder. A hand reached out and cupped the side of her face, “What is it about you?” he asked. Nathalie had no answer for that, so she merely shrugged. His face drew closer to hers before a knock on the door interrupted them.

Nathalie had sent a request for a chessboard to be brought up. Though she hadn’t had an opponent when she asked for it, she figured she could at least have some fun playing against herself. Gabriel proved to be a worthier opponent by far. Worthier, but not unbeatable. He preferred a direct line of attack, where she played the strategist. And this too, it all seemed familiar; especially when she won by trapping him with his own pieces.

Gabriel let a faint smile cross his face, “I can’t remember the last time someone beat me at this game.” Nathalie couldn’t help the flush at his praise, and it deepened when he asked her, “Would you like to take a turn about the garden with me?”

He pushed her through a lush garden. Surprising, considering how close to the coast the castle was. Gabriel pointed out different flowers and plants, and how they’d been arranged to create a rather naturalistic effect though they were carefully tended to and maintained. He’d nearly kissed her again, and then she’d seen it. A statue of a woman, made of gray alabaster. The face looked familiar, but it lacked all color and so Nathalie truly had no idea who she was. But she felt she ought to.

“My wife,” Gabriel answered. And while that provided a little bit of clarity, there was still something about her niggling at the back of Nathalie’s mind. Something important, but something Nathalie couldn’t for the life of her remember. Which was ridiculous, why should she have any memory about a human woman, lover of the sea or no?

It wasn’t until the next morning, after succumbing to temptation and lying with the king, that Nathalie remembered. When she’d woken with the morning’s light, his majesty was not there. But there  _ was _ someone to greet her. A portrait of a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. Nathalie imagined she heard a painful crack, when the barrier to all her memories was broken. She knew that face, and that face had a name. Emilie. She remembered Emilie. And she remembered everything. Emilie had been the only daughter of the former sea king. Nathalie had been her best friend, and for a time they had been more. The only problem was, much like Marinette, Emilie had been fascinated with the human world. She’d met Gabriel while venturing to the surface. He’d fallen in love with the mermaid princess, and as he’d done his best to woo her, Emilie had slowly fallen too. Nathalie hadn’t liked it at first, she’d been horribly jealous. But when she saw that she was no longer the only person who could make Emilie happy, she’d decided to support the one she loved. That one love, had turned to two, and eventually three. Nathalie had been the one to persuade the Sea King to allow his daughter the power to walk on land, promising that she would remain by her side. The promise had been enough for him to accept it, though he did not like it. He’d given them both legs, and for a time the three of them were happy, in love together. And then, Adrien had come along. Adrien, with his blonde hair and green eyes and so like his mother it wasn’t even funny.

They had all had a hand in raising him, but after giving birth, much of it had fallen to Nathalie. Because Emilie… something was wrong with her. She became sick, listless, staring at the waves for hours on end, neglecting everything around her. Nathalie didn’t understand what was happening, no one did. Years passed, it got to the point where she was no longer able to walk, and so Gabriel had had a wheelchair constructed for her, the palace remodeled to allow for it ease of access. And then, then the scales had appeared. Only on her legs, as if a callous reminder of what Emilie was and what she had given up, she was only lucid when staring at the sea now. And she loved telling stories, Adrien was always too young to understand the truth in them, but never too old to find the enjoyment. It lasted until two years prior. Emilie had slowly but steadily devolved back into a mermaid, and she was dying. They had no choice, under the cover of night Nathalie and Gabriel had secreted her down to the shore. As soon as she had returned to the water Emilie’s condition immediately improved.

But it wasn’t to last. Emilie had swam and splashed around, and then she had shot them both a sad smile. Then she’d turned and disappeared into the waves. The Sea King had given Nathalie a special pearl to contact him with, and she had asked for her fin back to try and track Emilie down. He had said that no one would ever find her again. That hadn’t stopped Gabriel from trying. She’d been with him, all of the way. For a whole year, and the love she’d felt for him while in the presence of Emilie had morphed into a love surrounding him all its own. They had to get Emilie back, he was a wreck without her. So they’d continued the search, forbidding Adrien the knowledge of what had really happened. They were going to get her back, and then everything would be as it was. Until one morning, a morning similar to this. Gabriel and Nathalie had given in to the unspoken depth their relationship had built during their search and spent the night together. That morning she had woken up, more sure of anything in the world that Emilie was gone. Well and truly gone. There would be no finding her, because she was everywhere and nowhere all at once. She was one with the waves, in the way of their kind, she had dissolved into seafoam. Nathalie had wept, bitterly. But she couldn’t manage to tell Gabriel the same thing. And she couldn’t stand to be with him. She blamed herself, and as such had thrown herself into the ocean. She had hoped to drown, but the Sea King had found her through her pearl. He no longer had the use of his trident, but the magic was deep within him, and he could call on it as he needed.

“Please,” she had begged him as the water filled her lungs, “Let me die too.”

“I cannot do that,” he shook his head sadly, “There is still use for you yet.”

“Then please, make the pain go away,”

He had stared at her a moment, and then agreed, “As you wish.”

She had seen a bright, blinding light, and remembered no more after that. Nathalie had woken from that experience a mermaid, with none of her memories. And from there, the story had gone on until now. Nathalie clambered out of the bed and managed to wriggle her nightgown on around her, settling into the chair and maneuvering it to where Marinette had waited on a landing. She was spying. What was going on? Marinette had revealed that after a near kiss the previous evening her feathered friend had flown in to tell her the rumour going around of the prince getting married. Today. But in her excitement this was what she had stumbled on.

“I suppose I owe you an apology Adrien,” Gabriel reluctantly admitted, “This mystery girl of yours does in fact, exist.”

“It’s alright Father,” Adrien replied, arm in arm with a red-headed girl. But, she wasn’t the one who had saved Adrien, Marinette was. And there was something else Nathalie noticed, Adrien was acting mechanical, more reserved than usual, even around his parent. It was almost as if he were under some… sort of… spell.

It hadn’t taken Nathalie witnessing Adrien’s request to his father for her and the girl -Lila apparently- to be married that day, by sunset no less, for her to figure out something was wrong. But Marinette had run off before the older woman was able to communicate what was going on. It had taken that seagull saying that she’d spotted the prince’s fiancee singing to herself, with Volpina’s reflection and a stolen voice, for the princess to realize what was happening. She’d launched herself off the dock and into the water. Nathalie had quickly followed suit.

Pressing her forehead against Tikki’s had allowed her to send the fish after King Tom, as well as relay instructions to the seagull to stall the wedding while she and Marinette swam after the boat. Since she was not on land Nathalie’s movement and mobility increased exponentially. And she had a ton of energy to burn after being cooped up in that chair. The slight ache in her hips became a dull throbbing one as they swam onward, but Nathalie ignored it, eager to reveal the truth to everyone. They’d managed to climb aboard in time for the necklace that contained their voices to be shattered at Marinette’s feet. Their voices, Marinette began to sing with happiness. Nathalie merely tested her vocal chords with a few words of appreciation. Adrien put a hand to his forehead, as if coming out of a fog. But he seemed cautiously hopeful when he heard the voice coming from the girl he’d taken in,

“Marinette?” he began.

“Adrien!” she exclaimed happily. Adrien had run to her, scooping her up in his arms and proclaiming her to be the one, to have always been the one. Marinette said she had wanted so much to tell him.

“Adrien,” Nathalie had said, unable to help herself. As though her voice had been the key, like it had been with Marinette, Adrien looked as though he remembered something.

“Nathalie?”

“It’s me,” she said from her spot on the ground. Unfortunately, it still hurt to stand on her feet.

“Nathalie!” and then she was in the hug as well, “Nathalie where did you go? You went out with Father to look for mom! Wait, why… I couldn’t remember you, what happened?”

“It’s a… long story,” Nathalie replied, watching as Gabriel too regained his memories and strode over to them, carefully taking her out of his son’s arms and into his own. Volpina glared daggers at them from within her human disguise, but said nothing, because her voice was back to its original self and she could no longer hypnotize the human audience, “But for now,” she added, “I think you have something you’ve been dying to do.”

Gabriel had whispered that she owed him a long explanation after this was all over. She silenced him, watching the pair get closer and closer. And then, she felt it. The tingling, the pain, her legs constricting back together and growing scales all over again. Nathalie hissed, Marinette hissed, and then they fell to the ground. But unlike when Nathalie had woken after having her memories erased, the black scales she’d become accustomed to were replaced the the original ones of deep blue and bright magenta. Marinette once more had her pink tail. Helplessly the mermaids looked at their human companions while the sea witch began to laugh, shedding her human disguise and prowling after the princess. Nathalie could be collected at any time, because she hadn’t willingly signed the contract. Two voices cried out as Marinette was dragged off the side of the ship and into the ocean. Adrien was frantic, already calling for a lifeboat to be lowered so he could go after her. Nathalie was still leaning over the side of the boat, torn between following after her new charge and aiding her old one.

“Adrien calm down!” Gabriel barked sharply, “Nathalie, he’s like her, surely you can do something…”

Like her. Like Emilie. Of course! Adrien was part merfolk, which meant that hopefully this would be able to work. Nathalie grabbed Adrien’s hand and hurled them into the water, they breached and Nathalie gathered a small handful of seawater in her hands. From it, she blew a bubble which she placed over Adrien’s mouth. He sucked it in, even though he was incredibly wary.

“That should allow you to breathe underwater,” Nathalie informed him, “But only for a short time, now come on!”

But the battle was far from over. It had only just begun. Volpina had the trident, and the crown. Because King Tom would and had done everything for his daughter in order to save her. Volpina was toying with them, eventually growing more and more with her fury as they got in her way. Adrien had been cast on the wreck of a sunken ship which Volpina had raise from the ocean floor, sent in an endless whirlpool created to trap the princess. Nathalie had held on tightly with a rope, instructing him that there was only one way to take down the giantess. Set his course and hold it true. The broken mast piece pierced the witch’s heart, and she sank into the ocean below. The new Sea King was restored, as were all the souls Volpina had collected in the interim of her exile. Nathalie swam Adrien back to shore, and helped to push the water out of his lungs. Gabriel was already there, holding his child tightly as though mixing his son and the sea had always been his greatest fear. After regaining his memories regarding Emilie, Nathalie wouldn’t say she blamed him.

“Nathalie,” the king called her.

“Your majesty,” she demurred.

“Your tail, it’s different,”

“I’m a different person now,” she remarked, “And so is she. I regained what I had lost. She found something precious, and risked her life for it. As did he.”

Tom was silent a moment, Sabine rushing to his side. He contemplated the two women for a few moment before asking the advisor, “They really do love each other, don’t they?”

“It’s hard to let go of the most precious thing your majesty,” Nathalie remarked, “But eventually, children need to be free to lead their own lives.”

“Does this seem familiar to you?” Tom asked, noting Nathalie’s expression.

“Very much so,” Nathalie agreed, remembering how once upon a time she had convinced a different king of the love between his daughter and a human.

Tom looked to his wife, who smiled meaningfully at him, and sighed, “I suppose in that case, there’s only one problem left.”

“And that would be?”

“How much I’m going to miss her,” he raised the trident and sent its power towards Marinette. She emerged from the sea, her legs restored. Adrien raced to her. Gabriel waded into the shallows, and Nathalie excused herself to meet him.

“Why did you leave?” he asked her.

“I knew, that day,” Nathalie said quietly, “I knew and I could barely stand to tell you. And it hurt, it hurt too much. I just wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to forget, I wanted  _ you _ to forget. I wanted everyone to forget. So they could be happy again.”

“Foolish woman,” Gabriel chided, “ _ You _ make me happy.” he stared at her form a moment, “Why have your legs not returned as well?”

“I can’t,” Nathalie whispered, though it broke her heart to do so, “I… I don’t belong here any more.”

“And why is that?”

“Adrien doesn’t need me,” Nathalie admitted, “You certainly don’t.”

“I may not  _ need _ you,” Gabriel told her, “But I certainly  _ want _ you. I want you back, I didn’t even realize how badly I missed you.”

“Ahem,” the king’s voice broke the two apart, “Nathalie, Marinette is going to need guidance as she adjusts to her new life. Since you’ve already been through this, I would love it if you could help her. But in reward for all your loyalty,” here he pointed the trident at her and though the same glow washed over her as it had Marinette, when it faded her tail remained the same, “I give you the power to choose.”

Nathalie was stunned, then for a moment, she thought she wanted her legs. Thinking it did it, and sure enough, there they were. Nathalie had the power to choose, no longer the sea or the shore, but both.

“Will you return, Nathalie?” Gabriel asked her.

“Yes,” she whispered, happy tears trailing down her cheeks, “Yes, yes, yes!” and then she leapt atop him, showing him in seawater and kisses.

Perhaps this is the ending you have all heard once before. But to our cast it was as sweet as the first rays of dawn, reflecting out over the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time


End file.
